


Fear & Courage (Español)

by CamiiHobbit



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Classic Doctor Who References, Doctor Who References, Dwarves in the Shire, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, M/M, Mentioned Thorin's Company, Orcs, Protective Thorin, Smaug - Freeform, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle Thorin, Young Frodo Baggins, bolg - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Un pequeño Hobbit tuvó una pesadilla y despertó a su tío Thorin en medio de la noche.Basado en dos frases de Doctor Who.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fear & Courage (Español)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Dios mío, han pasado casi 3 años desde que escribí algo.  
> En pocas palabras, soy he estado física y mentalmente mal, pero tengo un vínculo muy fuerte con este fandom que literalmente me hizo escribir. Me hace tan feliz.  
> Anyways, también estoy obsesionado con el doceavo doctor desde 2015 y volviendo a ver la serie, quería usar una frase de su época (y también 3, porque es genial).  
> ¡Espero les guste!

Thorin abrió sus ojos, para ver un pequeño Hobbit de pie junto a la cama con una expresión triste en su rostro.  
“Tío, he tenido una pesadilla” susurró Frodo, tratando de no despertar a su Tío Bilbo.  
Thorin se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la habitación de Frodo, quien lo siguió detrás.  
Lo arropo en su pequeña cama y se sentó en ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has soñado, mizimith? - Preguntó el enano.  
\- Era Smaug! Y venia a la comarca por ti y por Tío Bilbo y tenia a Kili y a Fili y yo me quedaba solo, pero luego llegaba Bolgo por mi…- Frodo hablo rápido y con temor en su voz.  
\- Espera, espera. ¿Quien te ha hablado sobre Bolgo?- Preguntó Thorin.  
\- Kili y Fili. Me hablaron sobre los feos orcos con los que pelearon - respondió Frodo.  
Kili y Fili habían viajado desde Erebor hasta la Comarca para visitar a sus tíos y especialmente a su pequeño primo Hobbit.  
“Esos dos van a ser comida de Orco mañana” Pensó Thorin.

\- Frodo, esos Orcos no pueden lastimarte. Ni Smaug ni nada en toda la Tierra Media mientras yo viva. Tu Tío Bilbo y tú siempre estarán a salvo en mi cuidado.   
El pequeño asintió con su cabeza. Levantó su almohada y abajo de ella, estaba una pequeña replica de Sting de madera que Bofur le había regalado junto con otro montón de juguetes en su ultima visita a Bag End.  
\- ¿Crees que te puedas quedar a hacer guardia conmigo? Alguien tiene que cuidar del Tio Bilbo. Y de Kili y Fili.   
Thorin sonrió.  
\- Kili y Fili pueden cuidar de ellos mismos. También tu Tio Bilbo. Sera pequeño pero con su valentía y esa actitud cuando esta enojado, puede asustar hasta al mas feroz dragón. - Habló Thorin, haciendo reír a su sobrino. Pero su sonrisa despareció rápidamente.

\- Quiero ser valiente también. - Dijo con tristeza Frodo.   
\- Lo eres, Mizimith.   
\- ¿Cómo puedo serlo? Me asustan muchas cosas.  
\- Frodo, estar asustado está bien, ¿nunca nadie te dijo que tener miedo te hace valiente? El miedo puede hacerte más rápido, inteligente y fuerte. - Hablaba Thorin mientras Frodo lo veía con esos grandes ojos azules. Oh, como le recordaban a los suyos.  
\- ¿Sabes? Yo le tengo miedo a muchas cosas - susurró Thorin, mirando hacia los lados, como para comprobar que nadie lo haya escuchado mas que Frodo.  
\- ¿Tú? ¡No, eres un Rey, no se ve qué le temas a nada!- Hablo Frodo, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa.  
\- Si, así es. Siempre vas a tener miedo, incluso si aprendes a ocultarlo. El miedo es como un compañero, un compañero constante, siempre ahí. Pero está bien, porque el miedo puede unirnos. El viaje a Erebor fue muy peligroso, Frodo. En varias ocasiones pude haber perdido a Bilbo. A Kili y Fili. Perder todo, Frodo. Pero ese mismo miedo fue el que me hizo luchar. El valor no es cuestión de no tener miedo. Es tener miedo y hacer lo que tienes que hacer de todos modos. Nunca olvides eso, inùdoy. - concluyó Thorin, acercándose a su sobrino para plantar un beso en su frente.   
El Hobbit bostezó, tallando sus ojos y acomodó su cabeza en su almohada.  
\- Gracias, Tīo Thorin. - agradeció Frodo, sus párpados cayéndose del sueño.  
No hay porque agradecer, mizimith. Duerme tranquilo. - Dijo Thorin, quien no se separo del lado de su sobrino hasta que estuviera profundamente dormido.

Y así fue. Frodo durmió pacíficamente durante la noche, sabiendo que ni los orcos ni los dragones lo perseguirían en sus sueños, y si lo hacen, bueno, él sería valiente.  
Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Kili y Fili. El par se paso el día escondiéndose de la furia de Thorin.  
Nadie se mete con sus sobrinos ... ¡ni siquiera otros sobrinos!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado. Si hay algún error, apreciaría que me lo hicieran saber.  
> Gracias!!!


End file.
